


Don't Fly Away

by Alonginginmybones



Category: EXO, Kris Wu - Fandom, Wu Yifan - Fandom, c-hiphop, c-rap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mafia AU, Romance, triads au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonginginmybones/pseuds/Alonginginmybones
Summary: You've been married to Kris for awhile and things are great. Aside from having little to no freedom for your vibrant soul to thrive. The only place you've been able to find solace in is a club located in neutral territory. It's a place where you can truly be someone else and have not a care in the world.





	Don't Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to keep this one short. Probably no more than three parts at that. It was only supposed to be a drabble but I couldn't put a limit on what I wanted with this one so...idea went out the window. Anyway enjoy.

Kris hated when you went to the club with him; he said he couldn’t focus on work because he needed to keep his eye on you to protect you. Of course that wasn’t the case, you most definitely could defend yourself. Your critical accuracy with a gun surpassed even his most trusted of men. The real reason he disliked you attending business with him is because he’s an envious man who feared his loss of control over you. Yifan knew you really loved the atmosphere, you enjoyed people watching. Everyone was so carefree and you were jealous that they were able to shed their skin and become someone different.

He knew how much you despised being stuck in this dormant life where women didn’t have much choice in anything. You were a free spirit and the only justification he had for tying you down was the love he had for you and vice versa. It frightened him to think that the moment he gave you some slack you’d flee and he may never see you again.

So he kept you much closer than he should have. Your mansion was like your cage, you were never allowed to leave unless you were with him or someone he trusted. Your outings were usually kept short except if said outing was for his organization then you were expected to play your part well.

You were constantly reminded of your life; be the perfect mafia wife, never let your true emotions show. It felt like you were drowning and you couldn’t breach the surface. Your husband was the tiny intake of air that kept you breathing.

As of late though he couldn’t even keep you afloat not when he was stressed with his own business. He was becoming less sympathetic day after day, you were sure it was unintentional but it didn’t hurt any less when he brushed you off. 

Beginning to feel like a burden you decided that you needed something to do. So you started to go to a club in neutral territory. Where no one knew you or your husband and you could just relax and be free. How you managed to sneak away long enough to not be noticed by your babysitters was quite extensive. 

Just for a taste of freedom you learned the intricate patrols of every associate Kris had assigned to keep you in. There was a shift change every two hours and within those changes held a ten minute window. The hired muscle would debrief each other and forget all about you. You had to strike while the iron was hot.

You packed a small bag full of the things this club allowed you to be, swung the bag over your shoulder. Sneaking out wasn’t that hard with every able body distracted, it was as simple as walking out the front door. Of course getting to the other side of town was the hard part. Personal vehicles were a definite no, Kris would know there’s a tracking device in each one.

Public transport it would be, the walk from Yifan’s mansion to the nearest bus station was a good ten minutes. You looked over your shoulder a few times, paranoid that your husband’s eyes were on you since they always were. However you made it to the bus stop and on to the bus with zero complications.

As traffic idled on outside your window you thought about the chaos that would be smothering your household by now. While you felt guilty for the fate of the men you gave the slip, you didn’t feel guilty for trying to have a life outside your husband’s. If he had to go to such extreme lengths to confine you then you had to match his skill to get out.

A spirit like yours could never be smothered; your husband was aware of your vibrant vitality when you married it was too unfair of him to expect you to sit around and do nothing. A situation like this was only a matter of time.

You begged and pleaded with Kris to allow you some freedom but you guessed he misunderstood your request for something more. He thought you wanted nothing more but to leave him. Which led to you sneaking out like a teenager going to a party.

You took a deep breath and sighed; you weren’t going to bring your problems to this one moment of fun. Who knew when you’d get another opportunity like this.

***

Kris took a drag off his cigarette eying the men in front of him. What could grunt level associates have to say to him in person that couldn’t be passed along up the chain? He didn’t necessarily have time to deal with insignificant squabbles. He had three business deals to close with neighboring organizations by the end of the week.

“Well?” Kris began expectantly, “Are either of you going to speak?”

An average sized man with wide shoulders cleared his throat and wheezed out a quick apology, “Mr. Wu we’ve run in to a problem—”

“Aren’t you in charge of securing my home?” Kris asked flicking ash in to the awaiting tray.

“...Yes sir,” the man nearly sputtered out. 

Yifan exhaled a large cloud of smoke toward his subordinates, “I don’t want to hear the word problem from the head of my security team.”

The same man bowed in apology multiple times, “I understand Sir but it’s about your wife—”

“My wife?” Kris’ body language suddenly changed before it was dazed and calm, now, now it was irritated and alert. “I especially don’t want to hear the word problem when it pertains to my wife...you couldn’t have let something happen to her right?”  
The man gulped when his superior stood from his large chair and removed something from the waistband of his lax jeans. A gun no doubt. The lackey took a step back as if the distance he pit between him and the boss would help save his life.

“No sir,” he whimpered and then amended his answer when Kris lifted a sardonic brow, “Well she isn’t hurt and no one as far as we know has taken her—”

“Stop dancing around the problem to save your own ass then and tell me why you’re here!”

Yifan was usually a bit more collected but all of this blathering to contain someone’s incompetence was wearing his patience thin. He eyed his right hand man up his eyes shifting briefly, LuHan nodded in acknowledgement. This man would not be working under him for much longer. Every associate employed to secure his house knew the importance of such task, you’re simply there to watch over (Y/n). She was top priority everything else was second rate. If you couldn’t keep her safe and in line, within reason, then there was no use for you.

“(Y/n) is gone sir but after reviewing the tapes it appears as if she left on her own. She walked right out the front door, but she didn’t take a car. We don’t where she went, she didn’t tell us anything, and she didn’t have any scheduled trips or appointments. We haven’t been able to locate her, we’ve looked in all of your usual spots sir but there’s no sign of her.”

Kris took a deep breath emotions running wild, vicious thoughts of you leaving him running rampant through his head, “Is anything missing?”

“Sir?” 

“Did she take anything you idiot?” he spat utterly unamused with this man’s blatant stupidity, “Money, clothes, anything from my safe?”

“No everything is where it’s supposed to be.”

Looking back to Luhan once more Yifan gave his orders, “Take care of these bastards and see if you can get our friends at city hall to give us the CC footage of any and all bus stops near the house and their connecting routes.”

“Don’t you think you may be overreacting?”

Yifan shook his head no, “My bird loves to fly and if she gets too far she’ll never come home.”

Luhan stuck his hands in his pockets and began barking commands at the lesser men who failed at their job. Leaving Kris alone to his thoughts, unable to sit in silence and think the worst he decided to call you. 

When you didn’t pick up he tried again and after the third attempt he texted you, but again you didn’t answer him. He slammed the phone down against his desk, cursing you, damning you until the wave of rage of subsided. Where were you and why would you leave him?


End file.
